TRUE LOVE
by Meami Shizuki
Summary: love of two clans


_**HI! I AM NEW HERE AND SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO 'KAMAISAMA HAJIMIMASHITA'.ALTHOUGH SOME CHARECTERS LIKE THE FALLEN ANGLES AND THE SILVER BLOODS ARE KIND OF RELATED TO KAMAISAMA I WON'T MIND CRITISIM IN YOUR COMMENTS WHICH WILL HELP ME IMPROVE IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS/STORIES WHICH I WILL BE WRITING.**_

_**IN THIS STORY MY FRIEND ALSO HELPED ME WITE THE STORY. YOU COULD ALSO READ HER STORIES _ (HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY) - P.S='NFA' MEANS Note From Author , OKAY BYEEE ! :)**_

It was a normal day for Yuma Shizuki(NFA-no we are not related but I thought the surname would be cool on her).She was getting ready for high school as usual until her grandma(NFA- I will be calling her 'O bachan'(means grandma in Japanese))came rushing in her bedroom, after closing the door behind her she sat down on Yuma's bed.

"O bachan! are you okay?" she asks

"oh Yuma its terrible the fallen angels are preparing for WAR! with us!" O bachan said at last fanning herself to prevent her from fainting. Well do you really know what that means? wait before that do you really know who are these people? who are the fallen angles? or who really Yuma and O bachan is?

Yuma is the typical high school student who Is 15 year old with blue eyes and blonde hair .You might be mistaken that she actually looks like a human but she actually is the last ruler of their clan known as the silver bloods which is a clan of wolf akiyashi. After her mother and father's death as they were the rulers before her, she was the princess and automatically she became the ruler. Although she is too young to be one currently her O bachan is helping her mother died in child birth and her father died because of sorrow. well at least that is what she was told.

The duty of the sliver bloods is to protect the humans and only a few people know they exist and their duty. Those people are only the chosen ones which are some people from the church. In return of to the silver blood the church gives them an offering. The offering is usually a sacrifice, human sacrifice. Every year they select a volunteer to give to the silver bloods.

The fallen angles they eat the humans life span and are the enemies of the humans. Although to keep up with the modern age they also do activities the humans do like going to school etc.

Now you must be wondering why the fallen angles have declared war. It is actually quite simple. It is because of revenge you see. centuries ago there was a great war between the human nation, silver bloods and the fallen angles. On that day the fallen angles lost the war and also with that they lost their status and their power over the human nation. Now they want revenge and also their status.

"war!?" repeated Yuma in great shock "but what will happen to the human nation?" she asked

She had already heard about the fallen angles and knew how deadly they can get. But the thing is the silver bloods already had beat them once could they not beat them again. While the war took place her ancestors where in charge of the throne, so they ruled Sandoliotopia.(NFA= her ancestors where her dad's grandpa's uncle's father's grandpa's cousin's son who is named Bodolf which means wolf leader it self. Yuma's mum's father's wife's granddad's uncle's granddad's uncle's daughter named Faotiltiama meaning wolf lady married Bodolf and I don't need to explain the rest u can somehow figure it out :p)

"Yuma so that's why you have to train that might make you skip school too...sorry" O bachan said

"No! I-I can't do that I-I can't just skip school right urgh this is sooo depressing..." Yuma paused for a second or two " O bachan I promise I will do my best and multi task . I will go to school and do such activities related to school and also I will train and do my best to become the exceptional leader for y people!" She said

"okay if you say so. But Yuma do not let me down as to there Will be consequences" O bachan said and walked off

* * *

Yuma realized she was getting late for class so she hurried up and took a short cut into the park. After coming to class she sat down on her chair at the back row next to the window. She was busy taking some notes when the teacher introduced a transfer student form Miyagi high school. He had messy looking crimson hair and immediately with his stunning looks became 1 of the most popular in our school. His uniform was also messy and looked like he had forgot to tuck his shirt in and his trousers unlike the most boys in perfect neat uniform he had wrinkled trousers looking like it had NEVER been ironed. And also he had this strange atmosphere that didn't match any human's and Yuma realized that. Something fishy was going on but she didn't really bother interfering with it coz she knew what happened the last time she did it (NFA- imagine a scenario when she was in elementary school and coz the teacher was wearing this odd smelling perfume Yuma had randomly shouted out and claimed that the teacher was a FREDOLFFELANFREKIOOKAMI-a monster held in the depth of the earth it is the weapon used by the snake akiyashi a clan known as eknas. pronounced as fredolf-felan-freki-ookami- and then she got in trouble and was called the class clown for till the end of elementary school)I think his name was Ayato.

"miss Shizuki" the teacher finishes off "Mr Ayazawa take your seat at the back of the class room in the empty seat thank you" then I realise that I am staring at the newbie.

"hey!" he says but Yuma doesn't even bother looking as she is trying to keep up with the teacher. "hmm you are the fussy babe aren't you?" he says in a quiet annoying tone

"what!?" Yuma askes with her eyebrow twitching with anger.

"leave that attitude of yours when your with me. You can rest assure coz" Yuma butted in before he could have a chance to finish his sentence.

"emm scuz me but who are you with getting high already. By the way when did I become YOUR babe? if you let me I want to copy down some notes" she said quickly

"Some people just don't learn do they? you need punishment could u put you hand up?" he said and put his hand up too. Yuma put her hand up half because of curiosity and half just for the sake of it.

"miss Shizuki and Mr Ayazawa. You are in.. you are our new official members of the class president for this year. Wow after 3 years of class president you still want to continue. This certainly will go in your reports and also increase the chances of you going to better collages." the teacher said and dismissed the class.

Yuma was standing up half of her mouth open in shock of what he made her do. She still could not believe that she was class president again this year she was seriously pissed off.

"Hey how long are u gonna stand there? "he asked while giving a devilish laugh.

"Shut up! YOU Y-YOU YOU BASTARD!" she said stomping off and heading home.

she trained for if I it is not wrong something like 3-4 hours without break then had her shower. Her phone started ringing and it was UNKOWN written. She answered it "hello? who is it ? can I help you?" she said

"hey blonde, what are u up to?" it was Ayato

"leave me alone!" she shouted then hung up. then the phone started ringing again.

"You r so bad babe first leaving me all the paper work then hanging up on me maybe you'll need a lesson huh?" he said

" just leave me alone okay, I might be a blonde and you know look like THOSE type of girls but really you should not BUG ME!" she yelled

" sorry I am not allowed to that "he laughed " I got ur email,address and your phone number from the school profile list so in other words I got another copy of ur profile"

"what are u a stalker!?"she shouted but he already hung up

* * *

Next day Yuma hardly got any classwork don due to she could not sleep last night as the thought of Ayato stalking her gave her the creeps.

" hey wake up sleepy head, If you want to sleep so much come over to mine" he said with his devish grin.

"oh Ayato bug off. I seriously do not have time for your silly games I have to take the notes from my friend "she said worrying and gathering up her stuff.

"Did u miss the notes. The thing is u slept so much everyone left the class already. I could lend u mine if you kiss me lips first "he said smiling

she did not know what to do but without thinking

"fine just give me those notes" she said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"ooh u are going to give up that easily you should not do stuff like that you know. You might get hurt one day, remember this" he pushed her against the wall pinning her with his arm."never put you guard down next to a male especially when u r alone" He moved his lips closer to hers. She tried pushing him off then gave up seeing that dose not work. She then accepted her fate and squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see of thing which was going to happen to her. Her lips shook with fear as this would be her first kiss and didn't want it with someone she didn't love. Then at the moment he released her.

"The notes are on the desk take them and go. don't think about the paper work I'll do them and you'll give the notes tomorrow just leave" he said in a low voice. he was red on the face what do you think? was he blushing?

She immediately without hesitation gathered up her stuff and grabbed the notes crying she left slamming the doors behind her. He heard her footsteps as she ran away.

When she came home she could not hold it in anymore she let it all out. Her anger her feelings everything. She started whelping and crying maybe because of anger or her heart was broken. even i tomboy or a girl who is not a human girl she also had feelings and that's why her heart broke. She was so angry and mixed with emotions that she destroyed most of the dolls O bachan set up for her to train...


End file.
